Matthew, please don't leave me!
by pandalightning
Summary: I have a reason for this war Canada. It's to help you be free from these foreigners and to keep you safe. I am not only your Southern neighbor but I am also your brother. So... Matthew, please don't leave me!


Panda: Hey guys, this is my very first story and it's rated T and angst- I don't know what goes in my head nowadays. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Please leave reviews and any constructive criticisms. Thank you. :)

By the way it's America's POV.

*~*~*~*~*~**~* (^_^)*~*~*~*~*~**~*

No matter what we go through we would always be together. No matter where we go, we would always hold hands and isolate ourselves from this cruel world. Why is it that the promise we made when we were little doesn't come to your mind. I'm doing this for your sake, why would you still want to stay with him, don't you love me?

I ruffled my blonde hair due to frustration. I can't understand why my brother wanted to stay with England. England never cared for my brother like I did, heck he didn't even remember the other's name most of the time. _Mathew Williams aka Canada._ My brother's land shouldn't be colonised by foreigners, especially Europeans.

Blood everywhere, it seemed that red was the only colour I see. How ironic that red can be such a contracting colour, France says that it symbolises love and passion; maybe it can mean those things... but for these times it can also mean love for death and passion for killing. I inwardly groaned, I hate thinking about things deeply, it gives me a headache, since no-one in this world knows everything; not even that bushy-eyebrow bastard.

After what felt like centuries... Okay I lied, it was four days... that stupid English as... I meant bastard took away my Detroit. All I could taste after that was defeat and the fries I kept on eating because of frustration. All this stress and fries, I hate to admit it but they are making me un-healthy. I sighed. It was during times like these Matthew was here to cheer him up, but no he had to team up with Britain and fight against me.

I returned from Tennessee this morning, however I didn't know that I would be welcomed by the colour I was tired from seeing. Red. My precious white house was burning. I ran as fast as I could to the entrance, I kept running then I stopped. In front was Matthew. No, Canada. And he was holding the Union Jack. It's been a while since I saw him. He wasn't aware that I was here but he kept his eyes on my burning white house.

"CANADA!" I shouted. This seemed to snap him out of his current trance. I walked forward slowly, not wanting to scare him. I stopped as soon as we were standing so close that I could hear his heavy breathing.

My heart started thumping loudly, it really has been so long that we were this close. I couldn't see his face, since he was looking down at his shoes. There was a long and awkward silence until he spoke.

"Al...America...I..uh." He kept on mumbling things that I couldn't hear and also fiddled with the flag he was carrying. I forgot how soft and sweet his voice was. This time it was him that broke me from my trance. "America, you deserved this. You declared war against our father figure, you tried to take away my land and caused so much pain to my people. Even though I may regret what I have said now, I will never regret on why I took England's side for this war." he said then took a deep breath, it was almost as if he was scared to continue, as if I was some sort of intimidating being, this angered me. He shouldn't be scared of me, not after all we have been through as children

Before he could carry on explaining why he supported England's actions, I silenced him with a rough kiss. This took him by surprise, he dropped the flag he was carrying and gasped. Wrong move Canada, wrong move. I smirked and pushed my tongue into his warm cavern. He moaned as I did this and it only fuelled my hunger for him more. My left hand fisted his silky, blond hair and my right held a grip against his waist. I wrapped my tongue against him. The mewls and moans he gave me were music to my ears. I was about to slip my hand inside his trousers to grope his butt, until something hit my head, it hit my head hard.

I let go of Canada and turned to face the ignorant cock-blocker. England. "For fuck's sake you twat, don't rape your brother!" England so subtly said.

"I wasn't going to rape him bastard!" I shouted and glared at him, but it was hard considering the hit made me dizzy, so running to stab the ass wasn't an option.

"Listen here America! You maybe be a bloody wanker but enough is enough. You harmed your brother and I will not tolerate this any longer. Mark my words you American git, you will lose this war and I can assure you that!" he spat.

"Come on Canada. Before he decides to do something stupid again." and with that he grabbed Canada's hand and marched off.

"CANADA! I can give you anything you want! I can even remember your name and make it stick to my head if that's what you're asking for! I would do absolutely anything for you! All I ask is that you leave that fucking bastard for me!" I yelled, desperate to not let him go.

"Amer..." He began but that moron cut him off.

"Too bad America but he won' go to you, not after what you have done to him." England said. Even though they were now very far away, I know he was grinning like a madman knowing that I knew he was right. And with that said he left with Canada.

I collapsed on the ground knowing that maybe all hope was lost to get Canada back. With all these thoughts, warm tears ran down my cheeks. I smiled. Only Canada made me cry, that's a fact. I found it frustrating that I couldn't win against England.

"MATTHEW DON'T LEAVE ME!" I screamed.

*~*~*~*~*~**~* (^_^)*~*~*~*~*~**~*

Panda: I am done at last! I kind of wondered off the genre a bit in the middle but oh well. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed ma petite histoire de AmeCan. Sorry about the random French but it seems that it suited the topic of Canada. Even though France wasn't in the story, he will always be here... Moving on from that, I will try and write other stories that will hopefully be longer (like 8 chapters long- but the chance of that is slim, I apologise). Soooooooooooooo, a demain et bonne journee!


End file.
